Destiny or Duty
by kate-7h
Summary: Arthur chases a sorcerer who is saving everyone's favourite white dragon. Merlin is forced to decide between his duty as a dragonlord or his destiny in Arthur. Spoilers for 4x04 Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Character's belong to BBC

A/N: So yeah, I wrote this for 4x04 so I'm a bit late… But I've been writing other stuff, so this oneshot took a while to finish.

~%~

Merlin ran. Faster than he thought he could, his cloak billowing after him as he struggled to keep the hood up. Cradled against his chest was the tiny white dragon, Aithusa. The dragon had become familiar with Merlin, come to recognise him as family. Merlin could feel Aithusa's confusion as he ran through the forest. He could sense the arrows fly towards his back, stopping in mid-flight with a flash of gold. His feet barely pausing as he stomped through the puddles of mud accumulated from the recent rain. Horse hooves raced behind him. Merlin knew he couldn't out run them he just needed to get far enough away to call Kilgharrah. But the soldiers and the king were too close on his tail. The chase came to an end as Merlin made a wrong turn in the dark and found himself staring down over a moss infested ledge.

"Stop," an all too familiar voice shouted out from behind him. "Try anything and I will run you through where you stand," Arthur's voice was low and cold, a voice full of hate. Merlin turned, keeping his head low, pulling the baby closer in to himself.

"Hand over the dragon, and you will be pardoned your sorcery," Arthur said smoothly, carefully keeping his sword poised to strike.

"This creature has done no harm," Merlin tried to change his voice, but Arthur's tilted his head in recognition.

"You would kill an infant for what it is or what it possesses by none of its own choice?" Merlin said gruffly, desperation filling his words.

Arthur seemed to ignore Merlin, only scrunching his eyebrows in concentration, "Who are you?" He took a step closer to Merlin, causing the warlock to step back, pulling farther into his hood. Merlin didn't answer, his feet withdrawing into the shadows. Arthur stepped forward, lifting his sword towards the hood.

_This isn't happening_, Merlin's thoughts ran wild as he clutched the scared creature in his arms. Arthur's sword jerked and ripped Merlin's hood off, revealing the servant's frantic but determined scowl.

"Merlin?" Arthur stepped back in disbelief.

Merlin had tears in his eyes but his voice was hard, "I will not allow you to harm this creature!" his head shook with dauntless conviction.

Arthur stood in shock, though Merlin could almost see his anger swell like a cresting wave.

"Damn it, Merlin! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur shouted, his sword lowered to the earth as he forgot an enemy stood before him.

"I am protecting the hope for this noble breed to flourish once more," Merlin said stiffly.  
>Arthur took a step back, confounded at Merlin, his revelation, his betrayal. Merlin could see it in his eyes. But he didn't have the time to care, his only concern was keeping Aithusa from harm. From Arthur.<p>

"You- you have magic?" Arthur's face flashed hurt through his anger.

Merlin dropped his eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry, Arthur." Aithusa wriggled in his arms, croaking, calling for help. Merlin could understand but the soldiers that surrounded them raised their weapons at the reminder of the magical creature. Arthur shook but raised his sword to Merlin's heart.

"Go ahead then. Run me through. You know as well as I that that's the law," Merlin felt tears pricking at his eyes as he glared at the king.

Arthur tried to show rage when his own eyes overflowed, "You give me no choice."

Merlin shook his head, "You always have a choice. That sword is in your hand, not anyone else's."

Aithusa jumped happily, croaking softly at her caretaker. Merlin glanced down, understanding. He looked up to Arthur, tears falling down his face, "Well, friend. I hope we meet again someday."

Confusion flashed across Arthur's face, "What?"

Merlin didn't respond, he just lifted his hand in farewell, then stepped off the edge, falling down the cliff.

"No!" Arthur leaped forward, reaching for his fallen servant, but he was too late, "Merlin!" He fell to his knees at the edge, looking frantically, but in vain. The drop was terrifyingly long, the ground below impossible to see. He stared out into the sky, unsure of what to think. Arthur felt as if his heart had been torn apart, losing the only steady foundation in his life that he could rely on. His friend. Merlin's betrayal hurt worse than Morgana's, and his death hurt worse than his Uther's.

Arthur bowed his head and wept openly. His men didn't dare come near, they just let him sob at the ravine. Arthur held his forehead in his hand, trying to contain his emotions but they refused to be reined in. He just wept for his friend, the truest friend he had ever known, or so he had thought.

If Arthur had raised his face he would've seen the Great Dragon carry Merlin and Aithusa away, very likely never to return.

~%~

A/N: Oh dear, Merlin flew away. How did y'all like it?


End file.
